Talk:Episode 194: Sword of Courage/@comment-11409186-20141005173547
Kai, you do not cease to surprise me. And can I actually have some comments pls? q.q Welcome back to Triggerfight Sackguard Round 2, where Aichi has just declared Absolute Lock and Break to absolutely lock Kai's field and retire his Legion Mate. Aichi declares an attack with his Legion, and declares his Absolute Twin Sword as Kai feels a special something from that attack. Also, Brave Fang. The peanut gallery note that Aichi is using Link Joker like a pro, and Kai notices the peculiar feeling he felt when he got hit After the good old title card, Kai refuses to give in, and once again rides his true avatar, Dragonic Overlord the Great! Triggering a critical, he attacks...only to be shut down by another perfect guard. Knowing season 4, that's the max amount of perfect guards for now. Anyways, Aichi starts his turn again, calling Garnet Star and once again using the twin Absolutes, lock and break. Aichi declares an attack, and for a minute it seems all over...until Kai figures something out! With newfound resolve, Kai barely blocks a double critical attack, and safely makes it to his turn. But before he starts, he asks Aichi about what happens if he won. Would Aichi watch over Kai's sealed form? Aichi responds to a heck no, only to realize that everyone else in the room would do the same. They would all sacrifice themselves so that Aichi could be free from his eternal hell. Aichi yells that it's impossible, but Kai retorts with Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade is the key to fixing the problem. With this idea in mind, Kai legions one more time as Knock on Your Gate plays in the background. Hrmm...it kinda fits. But anyways, Kai manages not sack 1 Tahr, not 2, BUT 4 OF THOSE DANG TAHR'S IN ONE TURN. Bumping the Great up to 5 crit, Kai manages to prove that once and for all, Tahr is the best critical trigger. ...Hey you want proof? Adding Tahr to my Kagero deck was the best thing that could've happened to me. Double triggers for days. Never have I liked seeing that gold trigger icon over and over. Anyways, as Kai wins, the seed advances...Up until Kai calls upon Blaster Blade one last time, and the main characters become one with the sword (and Blaster Blade)to Ominislash the heck out of the seed until it becomes chopped up into many, many pieces (14?) then gets spread to the world. That kinda explains the red lights circling the globe in the opening. Blaster Blade then replies that Link Joker would be spread across the world and of Cray, and in time, be accepted as a regular clan. Link Joker as good? I'd thought I 'd never see the day. And life resets... Tune in next time, where we hopefully might have a 5D's sort of ending! Except not rejecting the ships! Seriously, I cna't be the only one steamed that they pushed YuseixAki so far on the last episode, only to stop it right on the last 5 minutes. Although it was heartwarming, I do admit.